After harvest grain such as, for example, wheat, rye, barley, canola, soybeans, is stored in storage bins—on site at a farm or in large commercial storage facilities—prior distribution for processing or sale. Typically, the grain is stored in the storage bins during fall and winter.
Temperature changes due to changing seasons result in an unequal temperature distribution within the grain stored inside the storage bin causing natural convection of air through the grain and causing moisture to migrate therewith. The moisture then gathers in the top portion of the stored grain causing it to spoil. Depending on the temperature and the moisture content of the grain spoilage occurs within weeks or even days.
To prevent spoilage of grain stored in storage bins grain aeration systems or grain drying systems are employed for providing outside air into and through the stored grain. State of the art aeration systems are relatively complex and difficult to install, especially when installed on site as a retrofit to existing storage bins. Furthermore, components of the aeration systems disposed in the bottom portion of the storage bin are prone to damage due to exposure to the weight of the stored grain.
It is desirable to provide an aeration system for aerating particulate materials disposed in a storage bin that is simple and easy to install as a retrofit.
It is also desirable to provide an aeration system for aerating particulate materials disposed in a storage bin that is less likely to be damaged due to exposure to the weight of the stored grain.